


sacrifice

by theinvisiblesolace



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dead Ron Anderson, Kinda insane Carl, M/M, Sad, Zombie Ron Anderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6158438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinvisiblesolace/pseuds/theinvisiblesolace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of Deanna's dead walker form, it was Ron's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sacrifice

_Snap!_

What? Walker. 

I grabbed my gun and crouched to the ground, I listened for any sounds of a threat. 

"Carl, I don't wanna be out here no more, theirs no reason to be, were not them." Enid stated.

"Go then, this is mine and Ron's home anyway." I replied, I didn't really care about what she thought anymore. 

She left when Ron needed a friend.

Besides, this is me and Ron's home, we don't need anyone invading it.

___________________Flashback_____________________

"Come find me Ron!" I said with a giggle.

"Carl! Where are you? Babe, we need to get back to the community." Ron replied.

I jumped down from my nest in the lone tree, the tree I named Simon, my mom used to tell me trees were like humans, they could feel, and they gave us oxygen, so why couldn't they have names?

"You're no fun!" I exclaimed with a pout as I landed on the ground. 

"Are so!" Ron argued. 

"Are not!" I taunted back. 

"Really?" Ron said softly as he walked towards me.

"No, you're fun, in more ways than one." I replied. 

Ron walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. 

"Why can't we stay home forever? Why do we need to go back their, the forest is more entertaining, its also our home." I tried to pursued him.

"Babe, you know why, our family is their We can't leave them." 

I sighed, he was right, I dropped my head on his shoulder. 

"I know." I said quietly.

"We will one day." Ron insisted, he cupped my face in his hands. 

"I promise you that." Ron exclaimed, I smiled, knowing he'd fulfill his promise. 

Ron pushed his face into mine, kissing me passionately. 

________________End of flashback________________

I walked towards the sound of the walker. 

Maybe this would be the day that I'd die. 

"Carl? Stop!" Enid pleaded as she ran up to me, "Look," she whispered, as she put a hand on my shoulder, "We don't need to do this, theirs no reason to." She insisted. 

She didn't understand, killing walkers and spending time in my home was the only thing keeping me sane. 

"You're right." I spoke up, she breathed out, "Good, now lets-" I cut her off, "We don't need to be out here, but I do." 

"Carl you're making a mistake!" She insisted. 

"No. I'm not." 

Just then the walker piled out from behind a tree, my breath hitched as I saw who the walker was. 

Ron. 

Enid pulled out a knife from her pocket, she aimed it at my boyfriend, "Stop!" I yelled at her, I ripped the knife from her palm and stuck it to her throat. 

"Leave." I ordered, she nodded slowly, I dropped the knife from her throat. 

She left without another word. 

I smiled and walked towards my boyfriend. 

He growled at me, but I knew soon I would here his voice again. 

"You never break your promises, do you?" I questioned softly. 

He growled. 

I walked towards him and stuck out my neck, opening it for him to take a bite from it. 

He obliged. 

We died together, we died together in our home.


End file.
